If I Knew
by baka fluff pup
Summary: Ron shares a tender moment with his best friend when he thinks that he's asleep...
1. Default Chapter

**Pairings**: only Ron/Harry  
  
**Parts**: two  
  
**Who/What Inspired This**?: an e-mail my cousin sent me containing this poem… I thought It was really moving so I decided it's something that needed to be shown to the HP crew… if anyone knows where this poem originated, please let me know and I will give credit where credit is most assuredly due!  
  
………………  
  
_**If I Knew…  
**  
Part one  
_

* * *

"If I knew it would be the last time  
  
That I'd see you fall asleep," Ron sang softly as Harry breathed deep and even beside him, raven hair falling down Ron's brown sweeter sleeve, his emerald green eyes fluttering closed, then open, only to repeat closing again.  
  
"I would tuck you in more tightly  
  
and pray the Lord, your soul to keep."  
  
…  
  
The red head smiled down at his best friend, pup-brown eyes turning wistful.  
  
"If I knew it would be the last time  
  
that I see you walk out the door,  
  
I would give you a hug and kiss  
  
and call you back for one more.  
  
…  
  
If I knew it would be the last time  
  
I'd hear your voice lifted up in praise,  
  
I would video tape each action and word,  
  
so I could play them back day after day." Ron smirked at this, remembering Harry's new "born again" thing because of the war ending and practically creating his own cult. A cult Ron would willing join. A cult MANY would join willingly. But Ron would always remain by Harry's side, or in his shadow, it didn't matter to him really- not anymore.  
  
…  
  
"If I knew it would be the last time," Ron continued on, now softly stroking the sleeping Harry's dark mane, their heart beats matching rhythmically.  
  
"I could spare an extra minute  
  
to stop and say "I love you,'  
  
instead of assuming you would know I already do.  
  
…  
  
If I knew it would be the last time  
  
I would be there to share your day,  
  
Well I'm sure you'll have so many more,  
  
…  
  
so I can let just this one slip away.  
  
…  
  
For surely there's always tomorrow  
  
to make up for an oversight,  
  
and we always get a second chance  
  
to make everything just right."  
  
…  
  
"There will always be another day  
  
to say 'I love you'," Ron whispered now, fully sure that his true crush was sound asleep against his side. He gave out a light moan and returned to his melody.  
  
"And certainly there's another chance  
  
to say our 'Anything I can do?'"  
  
…  
  
He paused and lightly ruffled the patch of mane he had been smoothing. His eyes shone with happiness and the tears brimming in his soft brown eyes were that of hopeless resignation- he knew he could never tell Harry his true feelings. But he could sing him to sleep. He could cradle him to sleep with his love.  
  
…  
  
"But just in case I might be wrong,  
  
and today is all I get,  
  
I'd like to say how much I love you  
  
and I hope we never forget.  
  
…  
  
Tomorrow is not promised to anyone,  
  
young or old alike,  
  
And today may be the last chance  
  
I get to hold you tight."  
  
…  
  
as he murmured this a small squeak came from the stairs right outside the Weasely's living room but Ron paid it no mind. This was the Burrow, and oddities like stair cases squeaking and pipes clanking by themselves were the norm. so his song didn't pause and his voice purred to the sleeping boy at his side.  
  
…  
  
"So if you're waiting for tomorrow,  
  
why not do it all today?  
  
For if tomorrow never comes,  
  
you'll surely regret the day,  
  
…  
  
That you didn't take that extra time  
  
for a smile, a hug, or a kiss  
  
and you were too busy to grant someone,  
  
what turned out to be their one last wish.  
  
…  
  
So hold your loved ones close today,  
  
and whisper in their ear,  
  
Tell them how much you love them  
  
and that you'll always hold them dear  
  
…  
  
Take time to say 'I'm sorry,'  
  
'Please forgive me,' 'Thank you,' or 'It's okay.'  
  
And if tomorrow never comes," Ron paused again before hesitantly leaning down over Harry, tilting his friend's face up towards his own, their lips meeting briefly and softly as his own whispering voice and a tear slid serenely down his cheek and onto Harry's own.  
  
…  
  
"…you'll have no regrets about today..." He whispered against the other boy, holding him so tight he feared Harry might wake up but not daring to let go.

* * *


	2. pt2 short

**Pairings**: only Ron/Harry  
  
**Parts**: two  
  
**Who/What Inspired This**?: an e-mail my cousin sent me containing this poem… I thought It was really moving so I decided it's something that needed to be shown to the HP crew… if anyone knows where this poem originated, please let me know and I will give credit where credit is most assuredly due!  
  
………………  
  
_**If I Knew…  
**  
Part two  
_

* * *

As Ron brought his face away from Harry's, warm brown met soft, drowsy green.  
  
"Ron…?" Harry murmured, their faces only inches apart.  
  
"H-Harry…?" Ron stuttered as the green eyes turned from sleepy into those of confusion.  
  
"what were you doing?"  
  
…  
  
"erm, ah…" Ron was at a loss for words, which seemed to always be the case. Then a thought hit him and he ran with it. "it's cold, I was just about to get up to get some blankets… er, we can sleep down here tonite, kay? It's just, I'm tired- really tired! And it would be easier if we just, ya know, stayed down here… yea…" Ron knew that he was rambling but Harry seemed too out-of-sorts to really pick up on it and nodded continuously, eyes fluttering closed again. "sure Ron, but one thing?" Ron gave a sigh of relief. Harry was buying it!  
  
"Sure Harry, anything… what?"  
  
"Sing to me again, please? I really liked the ending."  
  
And with that, Harry brought his arm up and put it around Ron's shoulders, pulling the taller boy into a deeper kiss. drowsy green and soft brown closing as one, sinking deeper into the couch, Ron thought,  
  
…  
  
'…And if tomorrow never comes…  
  
you'll have no regrets about today…'.

* * *

Please R and R!  
It's most apreciated!

_-Lyn_


End file.
